A carbonyl compound such as an aldehyde or a ketone is an extremely important material in organic synthesis. As the processes for the preparation, various types of the reactions have been known for a long time. Of the known synthetic processes, the preparative process by oxidation of alcohol can be nominated as a representative one. As a process of oxidation of alcohol, for example, the process applying heavy metal oxidants (such as a potassium permanganate, a bichromic acid and salt thereof, chromium trioxide), the dimethyl sulfoxide oxidation process (Swern Oxidation) or the process of oxidation (TPAP Oxidation) using a transition metal catalyst are known. In addition, the process of oxidation using 2-iodoxybenzoic acid, which is prepared from 2-iodobenzoic acid and 2 KHSO5.KHSO4.K2SO4 (Oxone (registered trademark)) as an oxidant, was known. For example, in Non-patent Document 1, a process for the oxidation of alcohol in the presence of 1 mol % of an 2-iodoxybenzoic acid derivative based on the alcohol, which was prepared on site from 2-iodobenzoic acid derivative and Oxone (registered trademark) as an oxidant, in nitromethane is disclosed.
Non-patent Document 1: Chemical Society of Japan No. 87 Spring Annual Meeting Presentation, Lecture Number 1C8-05*A.